Goldust
by Suraki
Summary: YAOI! HieiYusuke. Little KuramaYusuke. Something in his past makes Hiei an undesirable candidate for a lover. But will that stop him from finding his true happiness? OOCness, AUish, Citrus. Update: Complete, I'm not known for good endings...
1. Chapter 1 One Night Stand?

Hiei's past makes it hard for him to understand correct behavior for a 'sleep over' with his friend Yusuke. Which leads to a torrid romance and questions Hiei would rather not answer.

DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshiro Togashi (aka: GOD) Studio Perriot, and Funimation. The song bits belong to Tori Amos (aka: Queen of Music)

**Goldust**

_**Chapter One: One night Stand?**_

_**Into every young man's bedroom -you gave it up**_

_**On DVD and magazine -you gave it up**_

_**A private right of passage -you gave it up**_

_**Into every boy's sweet dream and their paper cuts**_

Anyone would do. Anyone at all. That's the way it was with me. As long as the customer had money, I'd do it. Male, female, anyone. Plant demons, element demons, animal demons... Anything for a bit of gold or a jewel. Precious stones were my favorite. Anything and anyone. I wasn't picky.

But I despised myself for it.

I hated every minute, every second. Every breath, every thrust, every ounce of fluid leaving my body. Every ounce of fluid entering my body. Sometimes I would scrub myself so hard I would bleed and be out of commission for days at a time. I didn't care as long as I had my treasure.

I was the worst kind of whore.

Thinking back, I realized that I did it partially to fill the void that was in me from the beginning of my life. I didn't know what to do.

"Slut!" I felt the word as though it were directed at me. Although I knew it wasn't. It was some girl yelling at another girl. _I'm not like that anymore. _I told myself and kept walking. I tuned out all the voices around me and focused only on the task at hand.

_Why in the abyss did I want to come back here anyway?_ I wondered.

Then I saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Hiei," the former Spirit Detective said. He was trying to be calm but I knew he was excited to see me. I could feel it. "What are you doing back here? Slumming it with the humans?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied.

"I came back for Keiko. I thought you knew that."

"Then why are you _still_ here?"

"This stuff is what made me hate you in the first place."

"You hate me?" I raised an eyebrow, I was hoping he was kidding.

"No, but right now, I don't want to talk about my dead wife, okay? Is that alright with you?"

"Relax, Yusuke. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Was that an apology?"

"If you ever tell anyone I apologized to you, I'll deny it with a passion."

"It's good to have you back, Hiei." He reached over and ruffled my hair. The touch sent shock-waves from scalp to chest. He grabbed my arm and directed me away from the park toward a street.

It was dark out side. The sun had set hours ago and sensible people were sleeping. Hence, that neither Yusuke nor I were sleeping. "You never answered my question," Yusuke said. "Why are you back here?"

"I missed Kuwabara," I said.

Yusuke laughed. "I'm so sure."

"I felt like I needed a change."

"Also bullshit. You came back to see Kurama, didn't you?"

"No."

He looked over at me and seemed to realize that he was still holding my arm. He let me go and stared at me for a minute. "I thought you and Kurama were good friends."

"Good how?"

"I don't know. Like how Kuwabara and I are friends."

"I don't like him that much."

"Why not?"

"The only reason I put up with him for so long was because I needed him on my side as opposed to on someone else's side. I don't doubt for a moment that he could kill me. Best not to upset him."

"Wow... I thought you guys were like..." he crossed his pointer and middle fingers. "this."

"Not at all. I like him slightly more than I like Kuwabara."

"Woah, if you dislike him that much, how do you feel about me?"

I gave him a look that I hoped was looked ominous. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Well... I know you are but what am I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought we were coming up with obnoxious childish things to say."

I smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't call me obnoxious."

"I didn't call you obnoxious. I said what you said was obnoxious."

"You're so full of yourself sometimes that I can't stand it."

"It's your fault if you can't stand it. Oh, we're home!"

"Home?" I turned and looked where Yusuke was looking. "It's an apartment building."

"I live on the fifth floor."

"Are you inviting me inside?"

"Do you want to come up?"

I shivered slightly at the thought of going into another man's apartment. "No. I'll just go back at the park now."

"I don't feel like being alone tonight. Please stay with me?"

"I suppose so... I don't have anything else to do."

Yusuke smiled in an awkward sort of way, and turned back to his apartment building. I followed. "Do you believe in yourself?" Yusuke asked abruptly upon our entering his apartment.

"Believe what about myself?"

"I know you've always been kinda cocky but do you believe what you say about yourself?"

"I don't say anything."

"You always said you were the best fighter and you were sick of people underestimating you. Do you believe you're great like that?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Sorry, sometimes I act like I'm at work when I'm talking to friends."

"What is your job?"

"Therapist."

"You talk to people for a living?"

"I help people."

I nodded. I personally thought psychotherapy was a crock of bullshit but I did not want to insult Yusuke's line of work. _Why not?_ "I see it doesn't yield enough money for decent living arrangements." I was noticing the awful view of the back parking-lot. The apartment was an open floor plan. The kitchen,dining room, and living room took up more than half of the apartment, which still wasn't a substantial amount of room. I could only guess that the bedroom and bathroom were worse.

"I have plenty of money. This place just happens to be close to the office. It was the nicest one-bedroom apartment in the area."

"Why don't you just get a bus pass and live somewhere nicer?"

"This is my old neighborhood. My old house and the place Keiko and I used to live... They're all in this neighborhood."

"Then you just want to be close to everything that ever mattered to you."

"Yeah, except it didn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the things that mattered to me, that still matter, aren't here."

"Such as?"

"People in Demon World... Kuwabara. He moved to Tokyo with his girlfriend last year and I haven't heard from him since."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"What?"

"Do you have romantic feelings for him?"

"I guess... but you can't tell anyone I said that."

"I could make you forget about him. If only for tonight."

"Are you coming on to me, Hiei?"

"And if I were?"

"I have something to say about that." He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't need any more prompting. I kissed him back gently, knowing that he needed a soft touch.

His kisses were tentative, unsure. I tried to encourage him by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He broke the kiss and hugged me for a moment. I hugged back lightly. "You kiss good," he said. He seemed a little flustered. "This is the first... time."

"Yes." I looked up into his eyes. "I'll be gentle."

He kissed me again, and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I explored his mouth with my tongue, tasting his sweet flavor. He was sweeter than most. He was more or less untouched.

I found my hands roaming up his shirt, feeling the smoothness of his chest with my fingertips. I lifted his shirt over his head slowly and kissed the nape of his neck. His skin had a wonderful salt-taste. I licked my lips while still pressed to his neck. Yusuke made a noise halfway between a moan and a gasp. It made me really want him. More so than before. In the beginning, my motives were almost completely for his benefit, but at that point, my motives leaned in the direction of my _own_ pleasure. As well as his.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

I hadn't realized that my lips had stopped moving so I started kissing a trail across his chest and then down his chiseled stomach.

_**This is why it's Citrus and not Lemon! Hang tight, the next chapter of this nine chapter story/ three part saga will be up shortly.**_

_**Review if you freaking feel like it. Go ahead and flame me all you want. It just makes me a better writer.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Wake up

_**It's still not mine! Thanks for the Reviews. Appearently this one's okay. Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 2 Wake Up**_

_**She may betray all she loves, and even wait for the savior to come.**_

_**And in some things maybe he'll be right.**_

_**But as always, the thing that he loves he will change; **_

_**From her sunrise to clockwise to soul trading.**_

_**Still she'll lay down her body covering him all the same**_

At first, when I woke up, I was confused. The smell of sex hung in the air, which wasn't unfamiliar to me. However, I didn't usually wake up to the smell. I usually left before falling asleep.

I felt Yusuke's chest rise and fall with each breath beside me. My arm was draped over him and our bodies were pressed flush against each other. I had a strange sensation in my chest. _Why did I sleep here? Why am I still here?_ I remembered that it had been Yusuke's first time and decided against leaving immediately, for whatever reason. My guess was that I didn't want him to think I was a whore.

Ironically enough.

"Your body is hot..." Yusuke whispered. I looked up at his closed eyes and confirmed that he was talking in his sleep. "Warm flesh... mmm..." He sighed deeply and rested his head on top of mine. My face was forced into his neck and I felt the pulse of his carotid artery. For a moment, I thought I could hear the blood rushing through his veins.

I shook him gently. "Yusuke," I said in a soft voice. "Yusuke, wake up."

He opened one eye and looked down at me. "Why you wakin me up s'early inna' mornin'?" he slurred.

"Do you have work today?"

"wah sa date?"

"The fourteenth."

"Nope. No clients today. I go sleepy sleepy now." Then he suddenly seemed to realize I was holding him. He woke up fast after that. "I... um... forgot you were here."

"I fell asleep. I didn't mean to."

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"I need to get dressed. Turn around."

I had never run into a demon who would sleep with me but not be willing to let me look at their naked body. I turned away and felt Yusuke's weight lift from the bed. The sheets began to cool immediately and I couldn't help feeling a sense of loss at the absence of the warmth.

I was, of course, being ridiculous. I'd never felt that way about a client before. It seems interesting to me now that I called them clients. I suppose it made me feel better about what I was doing. Of course, I wasn't planning to have Yusuke pay for my services. My own enjoyment was well worth it.

I sighed happily; something I had never done after sex before. It didn't feel so empty that time. "Are you sore at all?" I asked.

Yusuke didn't answer for a while. "No," he said finally. "Should I be?"

"It happens sometimes."

"You can look now."

I turned around and saw that Yusuke was wearing a very tight black T-shirt and black jeans. "Are you going to get up and get dressed?" Yusuke asked.

I slid out of bed and picked up my clothes. As I was pulling on my pants, Yusuke said, "I'm not... gay... you know."

"I believe you."

"I just... needed something to take the edge off."

"I understand."

"So... I mean... Did it mean anything?"

"Only if you want it to." I looked around for my shirt, but remembered that it was in the living room. "You can think anything you want."

Yusuke walked over to me and planted a kiss on my lips. I reached up and held him. "It's just a kiss, Hiei," Yusuke said. I nodded and released him. "Don't you ever just kiss?"

"No. I consider 'just kissing' for people who are dating."

"Maybe we should do that...?"

"Just kiss?"

"No. Date."

"Why?"

"'cause I like you."

"Since when?"

"For a while. I guess."

"Don't do this just because I took your virginity."

"Hey! You didn't _take_ anything. I had sex with you willingly. I don't care that you were my first. Actually, I'm glad it was you. You know, rather than a prostitute or something skanky."

I that my face was becoming hot. Yusuke seemed to think he embarrassed me because he liked me, but it was really because I _was_ a prostitute. "I'm glad you feel that way but you don't want to get involved with someone like me."

"Someone like you? What does that mean?"

"I'm not a good person."

"Bullshit. You're fine. You're good enough for me. Maybe you're even better." I smiled. "Hey, you're smiling. You're really smiling!"

"I see your detective skills haven't been hampered by your complete lack of commonsense."

"Don't avoid this. We're dating and that's final."

"If we're dating, I'm in charge."

"Sure."

**_I'm having some computer problems. The next two Chapters are ready on my other computer but I have to upload them up here and it's taking a while._**

****

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Creating Crazy

_**Chapter three: Creating Crazy**_

_**And I'm down to your last cigarette**_

_**And this "We are one" crap as you're invading**_

_**This thing you call love -- she smiles way too much**_

_**I'm glad you're on my side, I'm glad you're on my side.**_

_**Still.**_

We were kicked out of the movie theater on our first date. It was all Hiei's fault. "I told you that just because it was dark, doesn't mean no one can see us," I said. I bit my lip, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice.

"We were in the back row," Hiei said.

"Yeah, like that makes it all better."

"You didn't resist."

"That's not the point, Hiei." This time, I couldn't help laughing. "You can't stick your hands down my pants in public."

"It wasn't down your pants. It was up your shirt and I don't see how that could be construed as inappropriate. It was a date."

"I take it you've never been on a date in Human World before."

"That would be correct; I have not."

"Here, we don't go around groping people in public places."

"Why not?"

"It's indecent."

"If I'm dating you, I should be allowed to touch you any time I want."

"With logic like that, I don't see how I can contest."

"If that is all... You owe me dinner."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

We had dinner at a Thai restaurant. Hiei behaved himself through dinner, but I could tell he had to use a lot of restraint. So, when we got back to the apartment I asked, "do you really want me _that_ bad?"

"Wanting you bad is an understatement." He walked seductively toward me and planted such a kiss on me that I was nearly knocked backwards. He muttered something against my lips.

"What?" I asked, my voice full of desire.

"Nothing." Then I was once again lost in his kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 My Messiah

_**None of it is mine. Still... **_

_**Chapter Four: My Messiah**_

_**Your 'Walking on the Water,' bit --by far my favorite one**_

_**But now it seems we're drowning in a drop of water love**_

_**And even as I'm climbing up the stairs I know there's heaven there**_

_**And then empty arms that comes with the morning star**_

I woke up once again with Yusuke beside me. He was sleeping with his mouth open, snoring slightly. _How do I keep ending up like this? _I wondered. _Why don't I just leave afterwards? _When I looked at him, I knew the answer. I just didn't want to. I didn't want to leave him.

He was trying to save me. He was _going _to save me. Whether he knew it or not. It was one of the scariest things that ever happend to me. _Am I in love?_ The thought sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't be in love, shouldn't be in love. I didn't deserve love. Whores don't fall in love. It's bad for business.

I closed my eyes against an intense emotion. "Hiei?" Yusuke muttered. "Whasamatter?"

"Nothing, all is well."

"All is not well. I can feel your sadness. I feel it in my bones."

I turned and looked at him. "I'm not sad, just confused."

"Why's that?"

"I've never felt this way before. It... scares me."

He reached over me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "You don't have to be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you."

_I'm not worried about me getting hurt..._

** I know this chapter is really short! Sorry. I had to make it short because I need to move the plot along.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Three Small Words**_

_**How could I resist?**_

_**You are desire.**_

"I love you," I said to the mirror. "I love you, Hiei. Why is this so hard to say to his face?" I growled at my reflection. "I'm an idiot. I'm a fool in love. I should hang myself for this..."

I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom. Hiei wasn't here yet. I looked over at the bed where we had made love so many times. _He's going to hate me!!! I can't believe I'm even going to tell him. How do I tell him? What do I say? Do I just say, "Hiei, baby, you're my flame?" That's way tacky!!! I'm such an idiot. What's the big deal? It's just three small words. I. Love. You. I love you. Hiei, I love you. _

Right then, Hiei walked in. He smiled seductively for a moment then seemed to realize I wasn't looking at him the same way. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I love you," I blurted before I could stop myself.

"You... love _me_?" I nodded. He grimaced and walked back out through the door. _What did I do wrong?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Drifting apart**

**I guess on days like this,**

**You know who your friends are**

**Just another light missing**

**On a long Taxi Ride**

I'm an idiot! It's all over because of **me**! But what could I say? I never meant for him to fall in love with me. I hate myself. I hate my life.

I don't deserve to be happy. I should just stay away.

Days became weeks, weeks became months, and after two months of not seeing Yusuke every day, like before, I felt like a cheap whore. So I decided to stop by and see him. He was really excited to see me. "Hiei!"

My heart clenched up tight at the sound of him being so excited to see me. "Hello, Yusuke." _It's better this way. It's better if I just tell him. Here, he's at home. He can make a scene all he wants if we're not in public. _

_If this is the right thing to do, why do I feel so bad about it?_

"I have to tell you something," I said.

"No time for that. I've missed you." He tackle-hugged me and I landed on his bed.

"Wait, Yusuke." He got off me

"What's wrong?"

"I've never been honest with you, fully."

He sat down next to me at the head of the bed. "About what?"

"I can't... do this anymore. I'm done with this."

"What?"

_Just break his heart. Get it over with._ "I don't love you." I stood up and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: A Little Bit of Pain**_

_**The Jacaranda tree is telling me**_

_**"It's not over yet," --just by the way she bends.**_

_**"If you come breezing through," you said, **_

_**"I'll know that it's you by the taste on my lips."**_

"Faster, Hiei, faster!" I yelled. I bit down on my lip to keep from coming right then. I needed it to last. Hiei didn't say anything. He wordlessly, noislessly complied with my wishes. His hand pleasuring me, he didn't want the same attention. He seemed content just to jerk me off. I tasted blood in my mouth from biting my lip.

Then he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not doing it right," he said.

"I don't think there's a wrong way to do it. Just do it, Hiei! Please, I'm begging you!"

He took hold of me again and stroked until I was screaming in blind pleasure. Then he kissed me tenderly. "I have to go," he said. "It's late."

"Shit!" I woke up. "That was just a dream." I looked over to where Hiei had been sitting in my dream, beside me in bed. The spot was warm and his taste was lingering on my lips. "What a dream..." Then I started crying. "I'm crazy!" _I'm dreaming about the man who broke my heart. I'm imagining that he was here, touching me when I didn't even get an erection tonight. I'm a mess._

But god, I love him! I wish he would come back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Goldust**_

_**"How did it go so fast?" **_

_**You'll say as we are looking back **_

_**And then we'll understand;**_

_**We held goldust in our hands.**_

I risked everything to watch him sleep. I risked much more with that kiss, but I needed to taste him one last time. I needed to know his sweetness just one last time. Just one last time...

I was on my way back to the Makai. If I couldn't be with the man I loved, I wouldn't be able to stand being in the same world as him. I couldn't risk trying to win him back. I couldn't.

I returned to my old post as a border patrol demon with few questions. No one asked me where I was and I didn't offer any explainations.

Mukuro was all too happy to see me back. The second I walked into her castle she had her arms around me. She must have known that I had fallen in love, but she didn't mention it. Bless her.

I resigned myself to be miserable. I didn't deserve love, anyway.


	9. Volume 2 Chapter 1

I'm so so so so sorry that I took forever and a year to update! Please don't hate me? I just lost this whole story on my computer and had to rewrite it. I just got so upset that I thought, to hell with it, I don't have to write a sequel but I know that was wrong.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never was, Never gonna be.

**Chapter One**

"Whoever he is, I can make you forget him," Mukuro said to the uninterested demon in bed beside her. "I know you love him, whoever he is."

"You think you're so clever," Hiei said. "What makes you think I love anyone?"

"Your heart isn't in it anymore. When we're in bed. I know it's because you love another."

"Whore's don't fall in love."

Mukuro laughed. "How can you say that to living proof?"

Hiei balked. "You're in love?"

"Oh yes, my little fire demon. And we both know with whom."

"Yes," Hiei said. "We do."

With that, Hiei stood up, gathered his few belongings and walked out of Alaric forever. Mukuro made no move to stop him. She wasn't exactly what you would call the world's greatest lover. Anyway, she knew she wasn't wanted and she was just going to have to live with that.

Hiei, however, knew that he wouldn't be able to live with anything. Not for a very long time.

Kurama finished weeding his garden in his den near Toranin and gave his plants the usual strict orders not to let anyone enter except him. He turned and nearly had a heart attack when he saw his old friend standing before him. "Hiei? What are you doing so far from Alaric?"

"I've left her," Hiei said. "I can't stand another minute with that woman. She is far too clingy."

"Yes, but you are supposed to work for her."

"I gave her my two weeks notice."

"When?"

"Today."

"That's awful, Hiei. Did you at least say good bye?"

"No, I just up and left. Listen, are you going to stand here and lecture me?"

"No. Are you planning on returning to Yusuke?"

"And why, pray tell, would I do that?"

"Because he loves you?"

"Hn. I'm going. If you tell Yusuke you saw me, you know what I'll do to you."

Hiei flitted away. "That's great, Hiei," Kurama called after him. "Treat me the same way you treat your lover." _Without respect or concern for his feelings._

Kurama sighed and walked to the portal. He showed the portal patrol demon his passport and walked through the pseudo space to the human world.

Yusuke was waiting for him when he returned to his apartment. "Good morning, Yusuke," Kurama greeted him.

"It's barely morning," Yusuke said. "Where have you been?"

"The usual place, I told you that I'd be leaving yesterday. I just returned."

"Did you run into Yomi?"

"No, thank goodness. He's been after me ever since I sold that flesh-eating plant to a demon from Ganderra. I warned the demon that it was highly volatile but he insisted that he needed it for protection." Kurama sighed. "As you said, it's barely morning so you should probably go back to bed."

"Yeah, I'll wake up when morning is supposed to start." Yusuke left for his bedroom.

_Which is after eleven, _Kurama thought.

In the past eight months, Yusuke had lost all of his patients as a psychologist and was on the verge of wasting away his life savings when Kurama found him in his empty apartment. Yusuke had pawned all of his belongings and was sleeping on the floor in his apartment. Kurama forced Yusuke to move in with him and he'd been there for over six months now. Still out of work. Kurama sighed and turned in for a few hours. He didn't want to have 'jet lag' from being in the Makai where time was nine hours ahead.

_**I know, six months and this is the best I can come up with? Sorry, like I said, I lost all of my stories on my laptop when it crashed so I had to rewrite the whole thing. I'll try to update as often as possible but I have two other unfinished stories out. I know, bad bad bad. I shouldn't put that much stress on myself. But anyway, please review? It doesn't take much time.**_


	10. Volume 2 Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. For full disclaimer see my profile.

Just FYI I think smoking is gross

**Volume 2 Chapter 2**

Hiei tossed the small red package in the air and caught it several times. He opened it and stared at the contents. _Cigarettes… I shouldn't start this again,_ he thought. _Kurama had a fit when he found out I was a smoker the first time. But I need something to take the edge off. At least it isn't pot. That was a mistake; even if it made me forget… for a while anyway._ Hiei pulled a cancer stick out of the stolen package and lit it. The first drag made him cough but after a few pulls, he got used to it again. The buzz was there and Hiei felt better then he had in years. Yet it still wasn't enough.

"That's a terrible habit, Kid," an old man said as he passed. Hiei blew smoke in his face. The old man just shook his head and walked on by. "It'll kill ya."

_Not that I care much. _ Hiei finished the cigarette and tucked the package away, tossing the butt into a trash can.

"Well, at least you didn't litter," Kurama's voice said from behind him.

Hiei turned and glared, startled. "Don't sneak up on me like that," Hiei said.

"It wasn't sneaking. You would have felt my approach if you hadn't been inhaling noxious chemicals into your lungs."

"What's it to you?" Hiei laughed. "It isn't as if you _really _care."

"As much you know," Kurama said. "I happen to care quite a lot."

"Then why didn't you call or use telepathy? Why did you just drop me like some pile of garbage when I still…"

"'Still' what, Hiei?"

"When there was still something between us."

"You are in love with Yusuke now. What was or wasn't between us all those years ago doesn't matter and I suggest you find Yusuke before he gives up on you completely."

"You mean the way you did?"

"You _chose_ to leave, Hiei. I didn't tell you to."

"You may as well have! You didn't come after me."

"What was I to do? You went with Mukuro and I went with Yomi," Kurama was practically glowering with anger. "But don't change the subject. Why did you leave Yusuke? Yusuke is now living, if you can call it that, at my house. Yusuke is in terrible pain, pain that you brought him."

"What was I supposed to do? Let him love me?"

"Yes," Kurama said as if that were obvious. "And love him back."

"Whores don't fall in love."

"Don't call yourself a whore. You're not like that anymore. You have every right to fall in love. Just as much as I do or Yusuke does.'

_I wish he'd quit saying his name. It's bad enough without being reminded over and over. It's a clever use of psychology. _ "I give up," Hiei said.

"Don't say that," Kurama said exasperatedly. "If you would just go see Yusuke-"

"Shut up! I don't want to see Yusuke or you or anyone!" Hiei started to flit away but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He rubbed his forehead where he had hit the barrier head-on.

"You can't leave until I'm done with you."

Hiei launched himself at Kurama, with the intention of choking him but Kurama had his rose whip ready and flicked Hiei away. Hiei received several cuts to his stomach and glared daggers at Kurama. "You attacked me first," Kurama said simply. "If you won't go see Yusuke, that's fine. But if you kill yourself…" Kurama used his Yoko voice, "I'll resurrect your ass and kill you myself."

Hiei felt the barrier fall and took off, a hand held to his stomach. When he stopped, he'd realize that Kurama had carved Yusuke's name in his stomach with the whip's thorns.

_**Okay, so it's still not substantial… I should write more but I don't have the inspiration.**_

_**Review if you're reading this. It only takes a minute.**_


	11. Volume 2 Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Just see the previous chapters or my profile. I'm sick of writing 'I own nothing' over and over and over and… You get the point.**

**WARNING DRUG USAGE!!! If that upsets you, skip this chapter but I have to warn you, it's not going away. **

_**His fans are going to kill me for this.**_

**Volume 2 Chapter 3**

"So, when I told him I loved him, he stared at me like I was an idiot then said 'you love _me?' _Like that was the dumbest thing on the planet. Can you imagine, Yusuke-san?"

Yusuke looked at the first client he'd had in nine months; a teenage girl, and made a sympathetic face. "I'm sure it was awful," he said. "But isn't this the same boy who cheated on you?"

"It wasn't really _cheating_, per se. Oral isn't really sex."

"I'm sorry to say that oral sex is just as much… well, sex as penetration." Yusuke looked down at his case file but he didn't really need it to confirm what he knew from previous sessions. "He betrayed your trust several times, didn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last week you said he lied to you about not seeing a friend you don't like. His 'drug buddy.' He said he hadn't seen him in months but you checked his cellphone and found out he called the previous day."

"Okay, so Taki isn't my favorite person and maybe Rei was still hanging out with him. But that doesn't mean he's smoking pot again."

"I never said he was smoking pot, Mina. How often does Rei lie to you about important issues?"

"Not… a lot…"

"But he _does_ lie?"

"Well, yeah. Boys lie."

"But should your boyfriend lie to you? Is it _okay_ for him to lie about seeing Taki?"

"I guess not."

"Is it or isn't it?"

"No, it's not okay! I mean, it's horrible. Why does he do this?" Mina buried her face in one of the throw pillows on the couch she was lying on.

"Let's revisit your earlier statement. You told him you loved him and he made a face."

"Yeah?"

"What kind of person is Rei Mendi?"

"He's my boyfriend. He's… hot… funny…"

"He lies, cheats, and does drugs. Sounds like Mr. Wonderful."

"He's not all bad."

"I'm gonna tell you what I've told every one of my clients over the years. It's your life, your heart. I'd like to help you protect them but you have to trust me." Yusuke smiled his award-winning 'you can trust me' smile.

"I know," Mina said with half-conviction. "I know, but I don't know how to live without him."

"You did it before you knew him. I'll try and help you get back to where you started. In the meantime, take your meds, stay away from drugs and I'll see you next week."

"My hour's up?"

"Uh huh."

Mina stood up and Yusuke followed her to the waiting room. "Bye Yusuke-san," she said.

Yusuke waved then went back to his office to gather his notes and type up the bill to Mina's insurance company.

The phone rang.

"Hello," Yusuke answered.

"Yusuke-san?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Rika, Yusumae Rika."

"Oh, hi!" _Three o'clock Thursday, _Yusuke remembered instantly. _Bi Polar disorder type two and a nasty anxiety disorder. A tendency to get manic during school and thus, skipping class. _"How have you been?"

"I saw your name in my insurance company's phone book and thought 'gosh, Yusuke-san is back!' Are you taking new clients?"

"Of course. Do you want your usual time?"

"Thursday at three?"

"Yep."

"Awesome! I'll see you then."

"I'll want to see your report card."

"Bye." CLICK.

Yusuke smiled. _Yusuke-san IS back._

Only fourteen miles from Yusuke's office, Hiei was at an all night rave.

"Hey!" someone yelled from across the room. "Hey, I remember you!"

Hiei turned and saw the girl with the hat. That's how he remembered her; by her hat with the flames on it. "It _is_ you, isn't it, Flamo?"

"Yes."

"Remember me?"

"Not your name."

"That's okay, we were both trashed last time we saw each other. The name's Mika."

"Right."

"You're here early, s'only seven."

"Nothing better to do."

"Don't I know it. You want some X?"

"X?"

"Exstasy."

"Maybe later."

"Don't tell me you went straight-edge while you were gone? You in rehab?"

"Demon world."

Mika threw back her head and laughed. "Right, seeing your hairstylist."

Hiei smiled at the inside joke. "Do you know where I can get some cigarettes?"

Mika pulled a hand-rolled out of her cigarette case and handed it over. Hiei pretended to reach for a lighter and lit the cig. He felt the buzz immediately which meant the cigarette wasn't tobacco. _Shit! Oh well, can't do anything about it now._

"Mika," Hiei said. "This is MJ, isn't it?"

"Yeah, didn't you… oh, sorry."

"S'okay." Hiei laughed at nothing in particular. "Want a hit?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Flamo." She took a hit and passed it back to Hiei. "Good shit, huh?"

Hiei grinned. "Grown with a healthy dose of bleach and loooove!" Hiei and Mika laughed and passed the joint back and forth. "Woooeee! I'm dizzy."

"Careful, Flamo!"

"Been a while."

"I can see that."

"What do I owe you?"

"Kiss."

"'Kay" Hiei kissed Mika fiercely then pulled away suddenly. "Sorry, woah, I'm high!"

"Here, have a brownie and some beer."

"Special brownies?"

"Yup."

"Count me in."

Soon, the room was filled with smoke and people. Flashing lights and loud music.

At half past midnight, someone shoved an acid-laced Coca-cola in Hiei's face and said "Try something new, Flamo!" Hiei vaguely remembered this kid as Hiro, the guy with the skull tattooed on the back of his neck. He took the coke and chugged it down.

"Woah, dude!" Hiro said. "Don't drink it so fast!"

"Thirsty," Hiei muttered. Then there was an explosion of color. Everything was pulsing with shades of green, purple and blue. "Pretty," Hiei was looking at a lamp which appeared to have burst into purple flames. He reached out and touched it and the flame caught on his hand. He stared at in wonder. Mika came by and kissed him, transferring an extacy pill into his mouth.

Hiei can't remember what happened next. Only that he woke up the next day in a tree not far from the rave house. _I think I overdosed. Luckily I didn't' die… but am I really lucky?_ Hiei knew one thing. He was staying away from all night parties. From the position of the sun, Hiei surmised that it was midday. What day it was, he couldn't be sure, but he thought it was Tuesday. _No, dying would be a blessing. I just hope I didn't do something I'll regret later._ Even though he knew he had. The cigarette had been an accident. The brownies and cola were intentional.

Hiei pulled his shirt up to look at the wounds he'd received from Kurama. Luckily, Yusuke's name had faded. From his stomach, at least. Never from his mind; never from his heart.


	12. Volume 2 Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, see profile for full disclaimer.**

**Volume 2 Chapter 4**

Kurama finished typing his financials and shut down his iMac. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long night and it felt as if someone had sand-blasted his eyes. Then he remembered that Yusuke was moving out the next day. He hurried home and went to bed fully clothed. _Tonight was a disaster,_ he thought as he fell into a deep sleep. He dreamt of Hiei at a party smoking weed and wondered if it had been precognition. He hoped not but he knew better. He knew Hiei would be back on drugs ever since he saw him in the park smoking.

"Good morning," he said to the younger man sitting at his breakfast table.

"Morning," Yusuke replied.

"I wanted to wish you good luck in your new home."

"I remembered something Hiei said about my apartment, essentially that it sucked, so that's why I'm renting a house."

"Were you planning on finding love elsewhere?"

"There are a lot of single women in that area; I could settle down, start a family."

"Is that what you really want?"

""I can't keep waiting for him to return, Kurama. No matter how much I love- loved him, it doesn't matter; he's no good for me."

"Why not?"

"'Why not?' What, have you gone nuts? He doesn't love me for one."

"What else? Did he treat you badly? Did he put you down? Make you feel inferior?"

"No, no and no."

"Other than leaving you, which may have been all about him and not at all about you, why is he bad for you?"

"…I guess he's… not… really. Why do you care so much?"

"I'm your friend. I'm Hiei's friend as well, I want you both to be happy. I know you were happy together."

"I was for a while, Hiei wasn't."

"How do you know that?"

"He always seemed to be holding back, trying to stay distant from me. Then he told me he didn't love me and what was I supposed to expect? I accepted the fact that he didn't love me and I'm trying to move on. I don't need Hiei to be happy."

_But Hiei might need you._

_**Please, as always, review. Doesn't take but a minute!**_


	13. Volume 2 Chapter 5

_**Sorry about the long gap in updates… again. I just had my heart completely broken. I was dumped. But you don't want to hear my sob story…**_

_**Here's some Yusuke/Kurama love for you all. Don't be mad because it's not Hiei and Yusuke, I could only pick two characters in the pairing thingy and Hiei/Yusuke was the first pairing in the whole thing. Besides, I don't think this chapter will be a disappointment. All love is beautiful.**_

_**As always, don't flame; all of this (with the exception of the characters, original storyline and everything Yu Yu Hakusho) is a product of my brain. Be kind to my mind.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho; it belongs to a bunch of other people. Who are not me. Read my profile for full disclaimer.**_

**Volume 2 Chapter 5**

"House warming gift?" Yusuke said looking at the toaster Kurama had just handed him. "I already own a toaster. You know that; you've been at my house every day since I moved in."

"Except Thursday," Kurama reminded him.

"Yeah, I had two clients Thursday. But it's been a month; I'm acclimated. What's up? Sit down." They took seats opposite each other on the only two pieces of furniture in the living room; two folding chairs.

"I worry about you," Kurama said. "You have to remember what a wreck you were when you moved in almost a year ago."

"Right, it's almost been a year. I have a few of my former clients back and a few new ones." Yusuke set the toaster down on the floor. "The next check I get from the office is gonna pay for my living room with at least five grand extra. I'm practically rolling in cash. I don't need gifts." Yusuke smiled. "but this toaster _is_ better than my old one."

"No, you're right; I'm being unreasonable."

"Don't worry about it, I'm a therapist. I understand."

Kurama froze. "You know?"

"Yeah, and I think it's about time we talked about it."

"How long have you known?"

"Just so you know, it's not as obvious as you think. I'm just trained to pick up on the little things. I've known ever since about the Dark Tournament."

"How did you know then? I didn't even know. I was still struggling with my identity then."

"Okay, that's when I knew you were gay. I didn't know you had feelings for someone until I moved in. It's okay though, I didn't know I was gay until that whole thing with Sensui and Kuwabara was yelling all that romantic bull shit at me…"

"Gay? I thought you were bisexual?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no. I'm gay as the day is long."

"But Keiko…"

"I never consummated the union. I was in love with Kuwabara. But enough about me; this is about _your_ feelings."

"What should I do?"

"Tell him how you feel."

"You know who it is right?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you."

"I might be in love with you."

"Might be or are?"

"Don't push it."

"Okay, now you've told me; how do you feel?"

"Incredibly stupid."

"Why?"

"Stop it, Yusuke. I'm not your client." Kurama stared past Yusuke to the kitchen and looked at the clock. 5:18 pm. Tick-tock, tick-tock… the ticking seemed to match his heart's rhythm. But Kurama's heart was thudding in his chest. Thudding and aching. Tick-thud-tock, tick-thud-tock.

"To tell you the truth," Yusuke said. "I have a torrid crush on you." Tick-thud-thud-tock, the rhythm sped up. Hopeful yet heart-broken at the same time. "Actually, torrid is an understatement." Tick-thud-thud-_thud-_tock. "I had this dream… never mind, you don't need to know that."

"Is it only sexual?" Thud-thud-thudthudthudthud! Now heat was rising in his stomach.

"HELLno! Do you know how amazing you are?"

_Don't show it on your face,_ Kurama commanded himself. _ DO NOT look hopeful._ Flutter-flutter-thud. "Vanity isn't attractive," Kurama said, barely able to make the words come out.

"You look uncomfortable."

Thud-thud-thud-thudthudthudthud!!! _Be quiet!_ Kurama told his heart. _Yusuke might hear._ He sighed. _But I have to tell him. I have to tell him about…_ "I have something I need to tell you." Yusuke prompted with a nod. "Hiei's been back for two months." Yusuke's jaw literally dropped. "It gets worse. He's using drugs again."

CRASH!

"Whoa, whoa WHOA! I didn't know he _ever_ used drugs."

"Last night, he came to my house. He was high as a kite."

Yusuke was breathing in short little gasps. "High on -gasp- what?"

"Cocaine, pot and extasy."

"_At the same time?!!?_" Gasp-gasp.

"Yes."

"G-gods! That's really -gasp- bad. Do you know why?" Kurama looked very worried. Full-on hyperventilation was next.

"Take a deep breath," Kurama said. Yusuke did. "Do it again."

"Okay. Okay, I think I'm alright. Do you know why he's on drugs… again?"

"To forget his past, I imagine. Guilt from what he did to you is probably a contributing factor."

"His past… I know he had a rough childhood but…"

"Childhood? What are you…? No. You mean he never told you?"

_Oh gods,_ thought Yusuke. _ How could it POSSIBLY get worse?_ "Never told me what?"

"That _bastard_!" Yusuke almost laughed at hearing Kurama swear but it was too un-funny. "Yusuke, this is going to be difficult to take. Hiei used to be a prostitute."

"Hiei… was a… hooker?"

Kurama nodded sadly. Yusuke bolted for the bathroom and threw up. Kurama followed and rubbed Yusuke's back until he was finished being sick. "If you're worried about diseases," Kurama said. "Don't be. Hiei's body temperature is too high for any STD to survive."

"Ulgh." Yusuke flushed the toilet and collapsed next to it. "Thank the gods for that."

"You would have known by now if-"

"No, not because of me. I was worried that Hiei would get AIDS if he used an infected needle."

"Your first thought upon hearing this was to be worried about _Hiei_?"

"No, of course not." Yusuke stood up and started brushing his teeth vigorously. "My first thought was 'wow, that son of a bitch lied to me.' Well, not exactly 'lied.' But he never told me the whole truth."

"And the vomiting?"

"Shock makes me throw up." Yusuke gargled mouthwash for five minutes before spitting it out. "Now, that's better."

"I'm glad that-"

Yusuke burst into tears. "He comes back to do drugs? And doesn't even come by to say hello?!"

"Yusuke…"

"Call him."

"What?"

"Telepathically. Tell him to get his ASS over here right now."

"No, Yusuke. You are too upset. You'll only do something you will regret."

"You're right, I'm not thinking. I'm a fool for still caring about him."

"No, you're not. You still love him because he meant a lot to you. You lost your virginity to him; it's natural to feel a sense of attachment. I'm surprised you haven't noticed that he's been back for so long."

"I need to talk to him. Not now but soon. But, hey! At least I know why he lied about not loving me. He doesn't think he's good enough for me because of his past. I get it now. I can move on."

"But will _Hiei_ move on?"

"That's not really my problem. I have to worry about me. I can't spend my whole life being a martyr. Besides, I don't want to be involved with a person who does drugs."

"But-"

"But nothing."

"Yusuke, listen. Hiei isn't addicted to drugs. He just does them to forget."

"That's called _addiction_, Kurama."

"The biochemical reaction that causes chemical dependency does not happen in a demon's brain."

"So, you're telling me he can quit any time?"

"Yes."

"That's not quite it, is it?"

"No. Humans stay on drugs because they are addicted. They can never get the same high that their first experiment awarded them. This is why drug addicts progress into worse and worse drugs and also why they use multiple drugs at once."

"Here comes the kicker," Yusuke muttered.

"A demon, however, can have the same spectacular high each time they use a drug."

"Okay, so what you're saying is Hiei is so severely fucked up that he used three stimulants at the same time and got a maximum high off all of them?"

"Yes."

"And his brain doesn't crave them?"

"Correct."

"Gods, that sounds _dangerous_!"

"Which is why Hiei needs you."

"FUCK Hiei. Fuck him. He can go to _hell_ for all I care."

"As a therapist, you should know better than that."

"It's _my_ heart, Kurama. And it can't take this. I need a _fucking_ vacation!"

"Don't let this ruin your life. I don't _ever_ want to see you like that again. Do you know what it did to _my_ heart? It was only for your sake that I didn't fall to pieces along with you. You were like that because of _HIEI_! Hiei broke your heart and I had to pick up the pieces. I _love_ you, Yusuke! To see the man I love so torn up about another man…" Kurama covered his face with his hands. "To make matters worse, I'm _also_ in love with Hiei."

"I had no idea," Yusuke said with complete awe. "Kurama… he broke your heart _too_?"

"No, _I_ broke _his_."

Yusuke saw tears pouring from between Kurama's fingers. "So I'm trying to make it better," Kurama sobbed.

Yusuke wrapped an arm around Kurama and led him back to the living room. He held Kurama's wrists and gently pulled his hands away from his face. "Did you ever think of making it better for _yourself_?" Yusuke whispered. "You know, _you're_ important too."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? After all that trauma, you deserve a chance to have a meltdown. I'm the one who should be sorry." Yusuke kissed Kurama gently.

"What are you doing?" Kurama muttered against Yusuke's lips.

"I'm making it better," Yusuke said, pulling away.

"I don't want pity, Yus-"

Yusuke pressed his fingers to Kurama's mouth. "Pity is the wrong word. I'm going to make _love_ to you and that's what it'll be. Love; not pity, not lust," Yusuke ran his left hand through Kurama's hair and cradled Kurama's face in his right. "Love. A pure and simple act of love. Aishitaru, Kura-chan." Yusuke kissed Kurama as tenderly as he knew how. "May this bond of love never part, at this the union of our shattered hearts."

"Yusuke, Yoko mate for life!"

"I've let love pass my by too many times. I would be a fool to let it get away again."

"Fine, but I must warn you, I've never done this before. I'm probably awful at it."

"C'est impossible' mon cheri. Now are you going to join me in the bed room or will I have to make love to you on the living room floor?"

They walked arm-in-arm to Yusuke bedroom and tumbled together on his thousand-count sheets. "Say the rhyme properly if at all," Kurama said, touching his bedmate's shoulder.

"Join me?"

Kurama nodded and they both spoke the words of mating. "May this bond of love never part, at this the union of our coupled hearts."

"I love you," Yusuke added before claiming his new mate's lips. 

_**I know the rating is M but I just couldn't get the inspiration to write a lemon. Besides… **_

_**Well, anyway, REVIEW!**_


	14. Volume 2 Chapter 6

Disclaimer: After all of the disclaimers I've written for this story… let's see… thirteen, I shouldn't have to write another one. See my damn profile for the damn disclaimer.

_**Back to Hiei. WARNING, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I GUESS I LIED ABOUT IT BEING A THREE-PART SAGA. Oh well.**_

**Volume 2 Chapter 6**

_Something incredibly awful just happened,_ Hiei thought to himself as he tossed his spent joint into a gutter. He looked at the sun setting in the west, it was nearly down completely and the sky was a dark blue. The sky looked so vast and uncomforting to Hiei that he shivered though he felt no cold. Then the buzz of pot over-took him and he forgot he was worried. _I gotta find a good place to sleep tonight._ He looked to the forest. _I don't want to wake up with pine-needles in my hair._ Hiei laughed at the absurdity of the situation and kept laughing even after it stopped being funny.

"Flamo!" Mika yelled from across the street. "What's up?"

Hiei crossed the street and greeted Mika with a high-five. "Not much," Hiei said.

"Why are you smoking by yourself? Share the love, man."

"That was my last ounce."

"S'okay. I don't really need it tonight."

"I'm looking for a place to crash; do you have somewhere I could stay?"

"You can crash at my pad but I gotta warn you, it's not in a great location. I'm right by a train station and the trains run all night."

"I'm used to noise." Hiei shrugged. "Where you headed?"

"Home, actually. You look kinda sad, what's up?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Like what?"

"Something really bad just happened or something…" Hiei shook his head. "Let's go, I need something to eat."

"Kay but we gotta be quiet coz my brother is sleeping."

They walked west toward the train station and stopped at a small house near the tracks. It was nice enough for a place a junkie lived. Hiei told Mika so. "I'm not really a junkie anymore," Mika said. "I quit all the hard stuff. Just pot now. I hardly do that anymore either. I got me a good psychologist."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's great. Real down to earth and shit. Anyway, take a seat on the couch; I'll get a pizza outta the fridge."

Hiei came down off his high and into a depression. _Yusuke is a psychologist,_ he remembered. _Or was, Kurama said he quit that. Said it was my fault. Jackass._

Mika and Hiei ate pizza together and hung out until midnight. "Well, Flamo," Mika said. "You should think of quitting that shit and getting on the straight and narrow." She crossed her eyes at him. "G'night."

Hiei fell asleep but it was fretful and he felt tired in the morning. He kept having half-formed dreams about Kurama and Yusuke together, making love in an unfamiliar place with luxurious sheets. The rhyme of mating was echoing in his mind. He couldn't stand it. It made him crazy.

_The worst part is, if this is precognition, I can never get Yusuke back. This is all too messed up. I wish I were there with them._

8234-02930419283192379-3240902-3042-30482093842-91-0291028909381-8-20919

"Morning," Yusuke said to the lovely naked being in bed beside him. "Do you have work today?"

"You know I only go to the office when they don't have everything under control," Kurama said. "I can stay here all day if I want."

"Good, coz this is my day off. No clients." Just as the words were out of his mouth his cell phone rang. "That's a client," Yusuke said picking up the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, this is Mika," said Mika.

"Hi," Yusuke said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if I could bring a friend with me to my session on Wednesday."

"That will be fine. Is he one of your druggie friends?"

"He wants to get straightened out."

"If he tries to get you back on-"

"No, nothing like that. I'm good now. I don't even do MJ anymore."

"Good, you're lucky you didn't end up on probation or something. Then they'd make you go to rehab. It's a hard way to quit. Cold turkey, I never believed in it."

"That's why you're a great T; you didn't try to rush me."

"You have to want to change. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Thanks, see ya."

CLICK.

"Now, where were we?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke laughed. "You're funny, Kurama. Using that seductive voice when you look so nervous."

"Like laughing at me is going to make me less nervous?" Even so, Kurama was smiling.

"Come here." Yusuke wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm…" Kurama moaned. "Let's get something to eat."

"You mean besides each other?"

Kurama laughed. "I'll take us out to lunch."

"Lunch? Is it…" Yusuke looked at the clock. 12:18. "Wow, we slept through morning."

"Let's get dressed."

1232102981987342-0423098298731092-123-4239412092167104232-3024827191

Yusuke sat at his desk that Wednesday, waiting for his three o'clock to show up. He sighed when it reached three-fifteen and she still wasn't there. Then she suddenly walked in. Followed by Hiei.

The two men stared at each other long and hard for a few minutes before Hiei yelled, "You son of a bitch! You married Kurama!" Then launched himself at Yusuke.

Yusuke fell backwards into his desk which collapsed beneath his and Hiei's combined weight. He tried to block Hiei's attack but Hiei managed to land several blows at him before Yusuke pushed him off and pointed his right pointer finger at him. "You wouldn't dare," Hiei said.

"Oh wouldn't I?" asked Yusuke

"Yusuke-san, Flamo?" said Mika. "Do you two know each other?"

Yusuke lowered his finger. "Sorry, Mika. Have a seat," Yusuke said like nothing was happening.

Mika sat down on the couch, Yusuke sat in his chair across from her and Hiei stood in the corner, panting.

"How have you been this week?" asked Yusuke.

"Clean," said Mika. "But aren't you gonna explain what just happened?"

Yusuke looked at Hiei. "No," Yusuke said firmly. "Therapy is about _your_ problems. Not mine."

"Flamo just attacked you," Mika stated the obvious.

Yusuke gave Hiei a curious look and mouthed 'Flamo?' at him. Hiei glared.

"We'll work it out later. This is your hour."

"Well, I just… I think I should cancel my appointment today. I think you need to deal with Flamo and whatever just happened. I promise not to do drugs and I'll see you next week. Oh, and I'll pay for the missed session since you didn't know about it in advance." Before Hiei or Yusuke could do anything to stop her, Mika walked out.

"So, Hiei," said Yusuke. "How did you meet Mika?"

"Fuck you!" Hiei yelled.

"That would be the drugs talking." Yusuke sighed. "Yes, I am Kurama's mate now and I thought that wouldn't bother you as you don't love either of us."

Hiei looked stunned. "You think I don't love you?"

"Isn't that what you said? 'I don't love you?' Weren't those your exact words?"

"I didn't mean it. You shouldn't listen to me when I say crazy things."

"How was I supposed to know that you were being 'crazy'?"

"You were supposed to come after me."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"If you loved me you would have."

"Hiei…" Yusuke sighed. "You broke up with me. I thought it was over. It turned me into a mess and now you come back saying that you love me? _That's_ crazy! I moved on, you should to."

"But I still love you…" Hiei looked down.

"Do you love Kurama?"

"What? No! I never have. You're the only one I've ever loved. I was with Kurama during a very messed up part of my life."

"Which was when?"

"Around the end of the dark tournament."

"You were on drugs during the tournament?"

"After. How did you know?"

"Kurama told me."

"Oh."

"So, you _don't_ love Kurama?"

"I just said that already."

"And you didn't go back to turning tricks?"

"Doing what?"

"Being a prostitute."

Hiei gasped. "He _told_ you?"

"You should have told me, Hiei. Are you a prostitute?"

"NO! At least… not anymore."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"What?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"What do you _want_ me to say?"

"That you'll take me back."

"I… I can't, Hiei. I pledged my heart to Kurama."

"Do you still love me?"

"I always will."

"Then we should be together."

"It's not that simple, Hiei. If we were together, it wouldn't be fair to Kurama. And it wouldn't be fair to you either."

"Life isn't fair. Love is no exception."

"Let's go home and talk to Kurama. He's going to flip his nut about this but he might have a remedy that we can all live with."

Hiei followed Yusuke to his car and they both got in. "How did you get the name 'Flamo'?" Yusuke asked as he put the car into drive. "Is it because of your hair? Or did you set fires a lot?"

"No. It's because I was the most obviously gay druggie that everyone knew."

"You? Really?" Yusuke rubbed his chin. "I didn't even know you were gay until that night in my apartment. Even then I thought you were bi."

"No."

"Well… How did you meet Mika?"

"At a rave."

Yusuke nodded. "And did she start you on drugs or was it after the tournament that you met her?"

"I met her before the tournament."

"Really? So there was a rave near my house? I thought Mika lived in Uptown."

"She does, she used to live across the street from your house; the one that burned down."

"How did you know my house burned down?"

"Kurama told me."

"Oh. Then he told you about my death?"

"The first one? Yes."

"Huh. He sure has a big mouth." Yusuke shifted into first gear and sped through a stop sign. "Then again, I never told him he couldn't tell anybody. He was shocked that we had something like that in common."

"What? Oh, you mean because he died as well?"

"Exactly." Yusuke ran a red light.

"Are you upset?"

"How could you tell?"

"You ran a stop sign and a red light in the past three minutes."

"Oh… Okay, well this is my house." _I wish I could use telepathy so I could warn Kurama that we're coming. But he probably can sense it anyway._ Just then, Kurama burst through the door. _Guess so._

"Thank goodness," Kurama said. "I saw the fight and thought you killed each other."

"Precognition?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. You've made up I trust?"

Yusuke looked at Hiei sideways. "I don't know. I'm not mad," he said.

"I'm not either," said Hiei. "The whole thing was my fault anyway."

"Good, so why do you both look so upset?" Kurama asked.

"You and Yusuke became mated," Hiei said. "Which means we can't be together."

"You mean you and Yusuke right? Not me and you?"

"Me and Yusuke," Hiei said.

"Oh, well I won't stand in your way."

"But I'm _your_ mate Kurama. You said Yoko mate for life?"

"You're not my mate, Yusuke."

"Yes I am… Tuesday…? Ring a bell?"

"You never bit me, Yusuke. I never bit you. We never solidified the bond."

"Then, you tricked me?" Yusuke asked looking completely shocked and upset.

"I was trying to help you get Hiei back."

"By sleeping with me?"

"If we made Hiei jealous, he would be more likely to try and get you back."

"You knew I saw that?" Hiei asked.

"To be honest, I counted on it," said Kurama. "Good luck."

He walked past the astonished pair and got into his own car. "That son of a bitch!" Yusuke yelled as Kurama's car sped around the corner.

"He got us back together, didn't he?" Hiei said.

"I thought he loved me. He was very convincing."

"Maybe he _does_ love you, in his own way. He's a strange demon. He doesn't last long in relationships. He and Yomi-"

"_Yomi_?!"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Wow, Kurama really _is_ a freak. He's weirder than you, Flamo."

"If you ever call me that again, I'll kill you."

"Whatever you say, Hiei."

_**And there you have it, a completed fic. I know, it sucked at the end and there are a lot of loose ends that never got tied. Too bad. I don't believe in tying up the loose ends in my uber angsty fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you want to flame me about how it ended, g'head. I'm not going to continue on with this one. It would take forever to sort through the messes I made with it.**_

_**Oh if it makes you feel any better, Hiei gets off drugs.**_


End file.
